War Of Hearts
by RiverOfWailing
Summary: After WW2, Russia takes Prussia and the other allies take Germany. Before being separated, they confess their love to each other. In the Soviet Union, Russia starts to torture Prussia. He starts hallucinate and can't decide what's real and what's not. Warning: Contains implied rape, blood, gore and torture scenes. Human names are used.
1. Scarred Heart's Farewell

In a hot August day, the sunlight was filtering through the windows of the room the nations were in, shining on the defeated German brothers. Ludwig was collapsed on the floor, covered his face with his hands. Gilbert couldn't bear to see his brother suffering, looked at Alfred.

"You shouldn't have tell him that."

Alfred frowned. "You deserved to say goodbye, at least."

"If you say so, leave us alone."

The other nations, who were nearly innoticeable, looked away and left the room immediately. But one nation, Russia, known as Ivan Braginski, didn't keep his eyes off of Gilbert before leaving.

When they were completely alone, Gilbert came near to his brother.

"I taught you to never show weakness in front of the other nations."

When Ludwig lifted his head and looked to him, there was pure agony in his sky-blue eyes.

That familiar look reminded Gilbert of something in the past.

 _"Bruder, hilfe!"_

 _The Holy Roman Empire tried to reach his brother with his last power._

 _"Reich! Reich! Nein!"_

 _Gilbert held him when he was about to fall. While holding the little body in his arms, tears began streaming down his face._

 _"Bruder... I won't be able to keep my promise... I..." a cough interrupted his sentence._

 _"No, Reich, you won't die. Look at me. We'll stay forever. You'll grow up and you'll be even taller and stronger than me..."_

 _The only response that he got was the pure agony in his brother's eyes. A moment later, there wasn't a sign of life anymore._

 _"NEIN!"_

"Bruder..."

Gilbert sat on the floor before Ludwig and he leaned his forehead against his brother's. He could feel his brother's body trembling with sobs.

"I suppose we will not able so see each other for a while."

Ludwig didn't response.

"I was supposed to do something, a long time ago. I guess it's an accurate time now."

After he said that, he grabbed Ludwig's head with his hands and pulled him closer.

The blonde nation couldn't understand what was happening for a while. He couldn't even realize that the warmth on his lips was from someone else's lips. Gilbert was kissing him.

For Ludwig, that moment was a combination of his inmost dreams and his worst nightmares.

His love for Gilbert wasn't one-sided anymore, but they would be separated minutes later.

But at least they could spend this time in each other's arms.

 _"So you really don't remember anything?" Gilbert asked sadly to the child who was laying on the bed before him._

 _"No. Who are you?" Little boy looked at the young man curiously._

 _"My name is Gilbert. I am your older brother. I am the one who supposed to protect you from any danger."_

 _"Then, what is my name?"_

 _"Oh, I should give you a new name, of course. Ludwig... Do you like this name?_

 _"What does it mean?"_

 _"It means worthy, strong warrior. That's what you will become when you grow up. No one will defeat you"_

"Ludwig..."

"Gilbert..."

One more kiss.

One of the brothers made a sound. It was between a laugh and a cry.

"I love you..."

One more kiss.

"I love you too. Don't worry too much. Stay safe in any costs. It's not a farewell, okay? There's still a future for us."

One last kiss.

Alfred knocked the door. "Time's up, Ludwig. Ivan is waiting."

They stood up while trying to remain calm. For a few seconds their fingers locked together.

Ivan, who was waited for them patiently in the outside, smiled. "Dear Gilbert, I'm sure we're gonna have too much fun together."

 _"Bruder!"_

 _"What happened, Ludwig?"_

 _"I had a nightmare, you were leaving me and going with another person. I was scared!" He wiped his tears away._

 _"Calm down, Ludwig. Don't you cry. I will always be by your side. I'll never let anything happen to you." After saying these, Gilbert planted a kiss in his little brother's cheek._

 _Ludwig smiled. "Do you promise?"_

 _"I promise."_


	2. Separated Heart's Dreams

The weather was so cold and Gilbert wasn't used to it.

In a deep sleep, he pulled the blanket over his head and murmured.

"Ludwig... Ludwig... Ludwig... Ludwig..."

"Gilbert..."

That was Ludwig's voice.

Gilbert opened his eyes wide.

Ludwig was before him. Happy and beautiful, like before they entered the war. His sky-blue eyes were shining with happiness.

"Ludwig..."

Ludwig didn't say anything, just laid next to him. Gilbert lifted his hand and touched his golden hair.

"I love you..."

Gilbert kissed his beloved one over and over, like he would disappear soon. But all his senses grew stronger, he even could smell his familiar scent.

"I love you..."

"Gilbert..."

"Ludwig..."

"Gilbert!"

"Don't leave me, Ludwig..."

"GILBERT!"

When Gilbert woke up, he noticed three questioning gazes towards himself.

He was sleeping in the same room with the Baltics; Toris, Eduard and Raivis. They must have heard every single word that Gilbert said in his sleep.

Eduard and Raivis were looking at him like he was insane. But Toris was way too nice to his former enemy.

"He took you away from Ludwig, didn't he?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ivan. He is the one who took you away from Ludwig. Just like he took me away from Feliks."

Gilbert and Toris shared an exact same look for a moment, and after that tears began streaming down from Gilbert's face.

Gilbert hadn't even shed a single tear after being separated from his brother.

It was his fifth day in the Soviet House.

While Toris was trying to comfort him, he felt embarrassed and turned around. While his tears were dripping to his pillow, all he could think about was Ludwig.

 _"Ludwig! Why don't we run away from this camp for a while? I heard that was a fair in town! Wanna go there?"_

 _"Sure!"_

 _"Then dress up. We'll take the road soon after."_

 _Moments later, Ludwig appeared before his older brother, while wearing his cutest outfit._

 _Gilbert was impressed._

 _"There! You are a worthy little brother of the awesome me now! You look so adorable, Ludwig!_

 _Ludwig blushed. "Thank you, big brother."_

 _..._

 _Two brothers had fun at the fair till the sun goes down, and they were the way home. Ludwig was so tired, he was laying in Gilbert's arms._

 _"I said you were allowed to buy anything you want, but you ended up giving every single thing to the other children. You are a kind-hearted child, do you know that? My golden haired angel." Gilbert smiled at his brother and kissed his cheek._

 _Ludwig blushed again, and watched his older brother for a few minutes, then he spoke without looking away from him._

 _"Gilbert, ich liebe dich..."_

 _Gilbert wasn't used to be called by Ludwig with his own name, he was surprised. Later he looked at the child, sleeping in his arms, he said his true feelings aloud._

 _"Ich liebe dich auch, Ludwig..."_

Gilbert suddenly realized that his pillow was completely wet with tears. He missed Ludwig, so much...

Maybe if he could make-believe really hard, he could see him before his eyes again just like he did in that dream.

"Gilbert..."

Seconds later, Ludwig appeared again. Gilbert searched for a empty room, he didn't want to wake someone up.

"Ludwig..."

In that empty room, while Gilbert was enjoying Ludwig's imaginary touches, he wasn't aware of a pair of violet eyes that were watching him.


	3. Bleeding Heart's Screams

_"Bruder... I..." Ten-year-old Ludwig stepped inside his brother's room and saw a person that he didn't expect._

 _"Ah, Ludwig, come in. Elizabeta wanted to see you."_

 _"Elizabeta?!" Ludwig looked at them with a disgusted look on his face. They were so, so close._

 _"Ludwig, what's the matter?" asked Gilbert. He was confused._

 _Ludwig didn't say anything, just turned around and ran to his room._

 _"I'm sorry, Liz, I don't know what's wrong with him..."_

 _"No problem, Gil. I have to go anyways. You should go and take care of your brother."_

 _"Ludwig, tell me, what's wrong?"_

 _..._

 _"Ludwig, please. You're worrying me."_

 _..._

 _"Ludwig!"_

 _"Leave me alone!" His voice trembled as he shouted at Gilbert._

 _"No. I'm not going anywhere before I could understand what's wrong."_

 _"I... I just... You and she..."_

 _"Elizabeta?"_

 _"I just... Don't know. You won't abandon me for her, right?"_

 _"Of course no! I love you. I won't abandon you, never."_

 _"I love you too, so much."_

 _Gilbert smiled. "How much?"_

 _Ludwig didn't move for a second, then he reached to his older brother's face and gave him an innocent kiss on the lips._

 _"That much."_

 _Gilbert blushed madly and started to tremble._

 _"Oh, um, I think we should sleep, ah, I have to go, see you tomorrow, gute nacht."_

 _"Gute nacht."_

 _Before Gilbert could sleep, his lips were still tingling from the sudden touch._

 _"Oh, Scheiße..."_

After countless days, Toris came to Gilbert and said he can help Gilbert to call Ludwig on the phone. Being able to hear his brother's voice excited Gilbert.

"But be careful." said Toris. "Ivan will be mad if he ever finds out."

Gilbert wasn't concerned a little bit. "He can do anything he wants, I want to talk to my brother."

"Alright."

When he picked the phone up, Ludwig's concerned voice greeted him.

"Hello?"

"Ludwig..." Gilbert almost whispered.

"Oh my god, Gilbert! Gilbert! I missed you so much! Are you okay?"

"I... I'm fine..." Gilbert struggled to reply. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Bruder... Are you okay?"

"It's nice here. I just wish you were here, too."

Their conversation was interrupted with Toris' scream.

"Gilbert..."

Gilbert's eyes grew wide. "Ivan, no..."

When Ivan hit him, the handset in his hand fell to the ground. Ludwig must be freaked out on the other side.

"I'll teach you a lesson, for disobeying me. You're new here."

He took Gilbert to a dark room without windows.

"Also..." While wearing his gloves, he continued to talk. "You're not allowed to say Ludwig's name anymore."

Gilbert was terrified, but he laughed. "Huh? I don't think so. Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludw-"

"Shut up!

Gilbert nearly fainted when he felt a sharp pain across his face, but he didn't give up.

"Ludwig! I love you, Ludwig! Ludwig!"

Repeating his brother's name over and over gave Gilbert courage. He was also disregarding his torturer.

"Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig, Lud-"

But he knocked unconcious soon after.

"Bruder..."

"Lud-wig..." Gilbert lifted his head to see his brother. Just like the dream he had before.

"Gilbert..."

"Ludwig, save me..." Gilbert tried to reach him.

But he only received a kick on the stomach.

Gilbert begged his brother to not to hit him. Ludwig, however, quitted hitting. But soon he leaned over his brother and stabbed him in the chest with a knife.


End file.
